To Stelena and Delena fans
by Pretty Girl 818
Summary: Just a short letter with my (a Delena fans') opinion/rant about the latest episodes and Elena's choice of Salvatore.


To Stelena and Delena fans...

So this is what's happening: one side is crying their eyes out whilst the other is jumping up and down with joy. It isn't necessary to attack each other about who Elena chose, because I can guarantee that Elena will most probably get back together with Stefan and then maybe get with Damon again. This season and who Elena chooses is definitely not the end of the Vampire Diaries; and the writers and Julie Plec know this, so what they are doing is creating a juicy story to keep everyone interested.

However... for my personal shipper rant and opinion: I used to be a Stelena fan (didn't last very long) but now I am a major Delena fan, and after the ending of season 2 and the start of the 3rd season I made a vow not to watch the show until Delena finally got together (and when they got together I quickly watched all the episodes I missed).

So now that they are together I feel that a major injustice was done to Delena fans, by having Caroline and Stefan scenes occurring between Delena getting together. I know though that this was a way to ensure the show does not loose viewers and in particular Stelena Shippers by giving fans the hope Elena does not really love Damon...

There is just a few facts I would like to remind everyone about: yes Caroline is justified in not liking Damon, he treats her like crap and he's so "evil" according to her, BUT... missy shouldn't really talk... she's falling for Klaus... the original evil and person who treats EVERYONE like crap. Plus she's a bad friend... she's okay with Elena admitting to having feelings for Damon, but as soon as she chooses Damon it turns into "HELL NO! It is in no way okay and there HAS to be something wrong with her." Good friends don't do that – Stupid Caroline (and I so used to like you).

Everyone also seems to forget that Damon doesn't kill innocent people; well except Lexie that one time – and Alaric and Jeremy (but they survived so it's kinda/not really okay); Damon kills those who deserve to die (baddies). But Stefan does kill innocent people as the ripper (and please people... the ripper IS WHO HE IS – It's not another force taking over his body-IT IS HIM...he can't control himself).

Everyone is also going on about how Damon could do this to Stefan, how Stefan is good and unselfish and sweet...the ironic thing is Damon is actually a very sweet character and the least selfish on the show when it comes to Elena and particularly the Stelena relationship. He never told Elena that they had met first when Elena chose Stefan and said: "maybe if we had met first" at the end of season 3. Damon accepted Elena's choice. In episode 4x06, Damon told Elena why Stefan was lying to her, thus encouraging her to consider and not be mad at Stefan and his reasons for lying. He didn't do or say anything that would be an advantage to him. In whichever season it was where he told Elena he loved her for the first time he told her that Stefan deserved her and not him, and he took away her memories of that event. Stefan on the other hand is selfish... he is only focused on what he wants at the moment: HE wants Elena human, He wants her to change back to who she was and HE will do everything he has to in order for her to become human again. I mean he's turning Jeremy into a killing machine just to find a cure, and that was after Elena said she doesn't want Jeremy to lose his humanity and that Stefan has to give her up. He is selfish in the sense that he wanted to kill her just to get back at Klaus (Damon has never once tried to kill her). And Stefan is selfish in the fact that he can't accept Elena being with Damon. He has to get the old Elena back so she can be with him again. Damon accepts Stelena, yet Stefan can't accept Delena...now thats just selfish. That's the irony of the show... the seemingly selfish brother isn't selfish after all and the seemingly selfless brother is.

I have not read all of the Vamp Diaries books and don't intend to do so due to the LJ. Smith drama, the Bonnie and Damon relationship (and I pray to the Lord that these two characters NEVER EVER get together in the tv series, because I might just die of disgust). Bamon fans, please please...Bonnie belongs with Jeremy... Jer-e-my or someone else... but NOT with Damon. And the ONLY reason I feel that there are Bamon shippers is due to the books. Cause lemme tell you, the tv show aint got me there at all.

There is just one thing I want every Stelena fan to consider: Elena has a issue with almost everything Damon says, thinks and does... she also sometimes has an issue with some of what Stefan does yes... BUT... the difference is: she quickly overlooks Stefan's mistakes but with Damon it is a major problem and she gets really mad. Could it thus be she has more issues with Damon (beside differing morals) because she cares more for him and wants him to be better, than she cares for Stefan (besides their morals being similar) in a sense... Another thing to consider is: Damon can love Elena as both a vampire and human, yet even though Stefan says that he will always love Elena, he is hell-bent on finding a cure (which to me tells me, yes he loves her, but he cannot be with her if she is a vampire). How is that TRUE LOVE THROUGH THICK AND THIN AND ALL OBSTICALES?

I feel that Delena is meant to be and should be end-game. I have felt this since the 1st moment in season 1 when Damon and Elena met. These two characters have more passion in 1 scene than in 3 whole seasons of Stelena. I also feel that like many other people have said before: a soulmate can be anything from a friend or relative to a lover... so even though Stefan and Elena are soulmates it doesn't necessarily mean that they are meant to be that in a lovers way or that this fact will mean they are end-game. I feel a love should consume you and Damon gives her that. Like Rose said: Damon is either the best or the worst for her. And I believe he is the best... he can accept her in any form and truly knows who she is... that she has a dark side (which Stefan cannot accept or admit to) and is extremely concerned about her friends and it's okay.

All that gives me comfort on the Delena front is that there are significant differences between the books and the tv series and that the couple who is going to be end-game can include either of the two Salvatore brothers. Personally I hope Julie Plec (who i'm pretty sure is a Stelena Shipper) ignores the books, the ghost-writers, LJ. Smith, actors etc... and only listens to what the fans want Elena to be with in the end. And just to be a bit snarky towards Stelena fans: there are more Delena fans (Just take a look at all the polls held about whom Elena should be with, most of the writers of and stories on Fanfictions and might I even say the shows' reviewers).

And so my hope for the final and I mean final, episode of the final season of the Vampire Diaries is that Elena is with Stefan, but she realizes that Damon is who she is meant to be with and then finally, and through all the drama chooses him to love forever. I so want "It's always going to be Stefan" turn into a "yes I might always love Stefan, because he saved me from myself after my parents died, but I love Damon more and want to be with him forever. He is who I am meant for"

And... this concludes my rant.


End file.
